


For Me the Waking Weep

by coasttocoast



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Depression, M/M, Poetry, Post Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 21:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coasttocoast/pseuds/coasttocoast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Reichenbach.<br/>Everyone cried at one point or another.<br/>(This is poetry, and I'm not a very good poet. But give me a chance, eh?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Me the Waking Weep

For me the waking weep  
the truth they do not know  
I am not in endless sleep  
the ground I did not go

For me the waking weep  
but him especially so  
death will not yet reap  
pain has yet to grow

For me the waking weep  
my face I cannot show  
the haunting of the leap  
oh, how they'd like to know

For me the waking weep  
the seed of grief I sow  
nightmares return, he cannot sleep  
hollow the doctor's eyes grow.


End file.
